Ideas
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle magique de Stiles est toujours présente. Ou quand tout ce à quoi Stiles pense, se réalise. (TRADUCTION Redzik)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes _là_, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à Redzik de m'avoir permis cela!**

**Je suis désolée d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui ont pu passer les mailles du filet, ou encore l'hésitation de la traduction. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus essayée à ce hobby!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 01**

**- **Et si je fais quelque chose de mal ?

Stiles frissonna, faisant les cent pas dans le loft.

- Comme détruire quelque chose ? Ou transformer quelqu'un en monstre ?

- Oui, ou tu peux te transformer en sirène, aussi, grogna Derek.

- Ne mets pas cette idée dans ma tête ! Se moqua Stiles, s'arrêtant devant le loup-garou. Et puis d'abord, on dit Triton, pas Sirène pour les hommes.

- Peu importe.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- Calme-toi. Tu y arriveras. De plus, Deaton a dit que tu...

Il fut coupé par Stiles, qui chuta soudainement. Derek l'attira rapidement à lui, le tirant par le bras. Stiles cligna des yeux, confus.

Le loup-garou le regarda. Ses sourcils se levèrent jusqu'à la ligne de ses cheveux et un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais vraiment faire ça, réfléchit Derek.

- Quoi ?

Stiles suivit son regard vers le bas et couina. Il avait une queue ! Une longue queue rouge vif, couverte d'écailles, terminée par une nageoire semblant délicate. Il commença à chuter, obligeant Derek à encercler un bras autour de lui afin de lui assurer une meilleure prise, alors qu'il faillît tomber. Le garçon jeta ses bras autour du cou de Derek pour se soutenir.

Sa queue s'était enroulée sur les jambes du loup-garou, sa nageoire frappant durement contre le mollet de Derek. Ce dernier poussa un cri surpris, avant de perdre son équilibre. Ils tombèrent sur le sol.

Derek essaya de ne pas laisser Stiles toucher le sol trop douloureusement et, quand il tomba presque au-dessus de lui, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas causer de dommages à la nageoire.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, en fixant le garçon avec inquiétude. Stiles hocha la tête, comme s'il était étourdi.

- Est-ce que tu respires bien ? Demanda Derek. Tu as besoin d'eau ?

- J'ai une queue ! Se récria Stiles, incrédule.

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué... Maintenant, réponds aux questions.

Stiles prit, expérimentalement, quelques lourdes inspirations.

- Respirer m'a l'air okay... Et non, je n'ai pas besoin d'eau.

- Bien.

Derek se dégagea et Stiles glissa de ses bras, avant que sa queue ne se défît du plus âgé. Le loup-garou s'agenouilla aux côtés du garçon et l'interrogea. Stiles avait l'air ridicule, ainsi étendu sur le sol, avec son tee-shirt et une queue rouge, bougeant occasionnellement, à la place de ses jambes.

- Oh mon dieu, tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Gémit Stiles, mettant un bras devant ses yeux. Je devrais te transformer en chiot pour ça, murmura-t-il, dans un souffle, avec humeur.

Un grondement retentit à ses côtés. Pas profond, comme un grognement de Grand Méchant Loup, généralement associé à Derek. Non, il était aigu, comme poussé par un très jeune animal.

Redoutant ce qu'il allait voir, Stiles baissa lentement son bras et regarda vers Derek. Seulement, là où le loup-garou s'était trouvé, était assis un petit loup noir, ressemblant à un chiot.

Le Derek-chiot avait ses crocs dénudés dans un grognement et une aura meurtrière se répandait autour de lui.

- Oh putain !

**Merci d'avoir lu! Tout commentaire sera transmis à l'auteur! Je suis désolée que ce soit si court... Pour le moment, je ne me sens pas capable de faire très long! J'espère que cela vous a quand même plu!**

**A tout bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'Auteur**** : Joyeux Noël!**

**Note de la traductrice** : **Bonjour!**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à Redzik de m'avoir permis cela!**

**Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'avez souhaité, voici une suite à "Ideas"! Nous retrouvons Stiles et Derek, toujours en Triton et en petit chiot trop mignon. Redzik a fait cette suite pour vous, amis lecteurs francophones! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé :****Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 02**

- Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolé ! Gémissait Stiles, s'agitant inutilement, dans un effort ayant pour but de l'éloigner d'un irrité, et adorable, Derek-chiot.

Le bout de sa queue frappait le sol violemment, faisant un bruit de claquement sourd et provoquant un élan de douleur qui traversa ce qui autrefois avait été ses jambes.

- Et merde !

Il se rassit, en oubliant le petit loup et en concentrant son attention pour faire partir sa douleur en massant la partie incriminée.

- C'est bizarre... murmura Stiles, lorsque ses doigts prirent provisoirement contact avec sa queue.

Elle était chaude et lisse lorsqu'il la caressa vers le bas. Dans la course des doigts pour arriver plus haut, les écailles en capturaient doucement le bout.

Un nez froid toucha les écailles près de son genoux. Le souffle de Stiles accrocha et il frémit comme si une décharge électrique avait traversé son corps au contact. Les deux se fixèrent, surpris.

Finalement, Stiles détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge, penchant sa tête en arrière, nerveusement.

- Je devrais probablement appeler Deaton. Je peux utiliser ton téléphone ?

Il fit un mouvement de la queue.

- Le mien est probablement dans mon pantalon.

Derek soupira et regarda le tiroir du meuble à côté de son lit, où son téléphone était posé certainement trop élevé pour pouvoir l'attraper.

- Tu te moques de moi, déclara catégoriquement Stiles.

Derek le regarda seulement de façon insistante alors Stiles soupira et commença à ramper sur le sol, s'aidant de ses mains, faisant glisser sa queue inutilisable derrière lui.

Arrivé à destination, il se reposa un instant, appuyé contre le lit. Ce court exercice l'avait laissé à bout de souffle, confirmant combien la débâcle contre le Nogitsune l'avait affaibli.

Derek poussa sa main avec ses petites pattes.

- Oui, oui.

Stiles poussa un soupir et s'étira jusqu'à atteindre le téléphone. Puis, il composa le numéro de Deaton, s'installant confortablement sur le sol et attendit.

Après un long moment, le vétérinaire décrocha finalement.

- Derek, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai transformé Derek en chiot et moi-même en triton, lâcha Stiles.

- Stiles ? Demanda Deaton et, l'adolescent pourrait le jurer, il était amusé.

- Comment je peux retourner à la normale ? Questionna Stiles.

Deaton soupira.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : l'effet de tout ce que tu feras disparaîtra en quelques heures.

- Mais je veux nous retransformer maintenant !

L'adolescent était proche de grogner, devenant lentement irrité.

- Il existe un moyen ?

- Oui, répondit brièvement le vétérinaire.

- Lequel ? S'empressa de demander Stiles après un moment de silence.

Deaton ricana :

- Je suis sûr que tu vas comprendre.

- Ça vous tuerait de répondre aux questions pour une fois ? s'exclama Stiles. C'est sérieux !

Deaton fit un bruit assourdi et étrange. Suivi, peu de temps après, par un :

- Dr. Deaton ? Demanda suspicieusement l'adolescent.

Encore plus de bruits étranges et assourdis. Comme si Deaton avait été... bâillonné ? Ou avait les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Stiles ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Cela ne pouvait pas se produire.

Comment allait être sa vie, maintenant ?

- Je suis tellement désolé ! Gémit Stiles dans le téléphone, laissant retomber sa tête contre le lit.

Deaton fit un long et rassurant bruit et raccrocha.

**Voilà, voilà... Comprenez ce que vous voulez pour cette fin... J'espère que ça vous aura plu, un minimum! Je tiens à remercier tou(te)s celles et ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou, tout simplement, qui suivent mes traductions! Cela fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer!**

**J'espère que vous avez passés de belles fêtes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur (spécialement pour les amis lecteu****rs**** francophones) : Merci pour les commentaires, c'est super que vous aimiez mon histoire! (Et tout ça, en français, s'il-vous-plaît).**

**BONNE ANNÉE!**

**Note du traducteur : En ce 31 Décembre de l'année 2014, je vous souhaite, en avance, une heureuse et toute belle année 2015! Puisse elle être encore meilleure que l'année précédente pour tout le monde!**

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, ainsi que tous les followers! Vous êtes trop mignons, franchement!**

**BONNE ****ANNÉE**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : ****Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**PS : Encore une fois, je veux remercier Skayt. Faut bien que je me venge un peu è_é**

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 03**

Stiles soupira profondément. Cette situation – censée être meilleure – ne pouvait pas être pire.

Derek grogna son agacement.

- Je suis désolé, okay ? Répéta l'adolescent. Je ne voulais pas ça !

Derek soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui. Stiles ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à une solution à leur soucis. Une demi-heure plus tard, peut-être, Stiles était à moitié endormi, lorsque Derek commença à mordiller ses doigts. Rien de très douloureux, seulement une légère pression des dents sur les chairs.

- Ne me mange pas ! Marmonna Stiles, le regardant, confus, mais en dépit de ses protestations, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour interrompre le petit loup dans son plaisir.

Derek le fixa, avec insistance.

- Quoi ?

Le garçon était plus alerte, désormais.

- Tu as faim ?

Derek abandonna les phalanges de Stiles et aboya son accord, en remuant la queue avec enthousiasme.

- Okay.

Stiles reprit le téléphone.

- Aucun de nous n'a d'argent maintenant et on ne peut pas ouvrir la porte pour une livraison, de toute façon. Donc on doit compter sur Scott...

Il s'arrêta.

Dieu.

Ils allaient mourir de faim.

Derek grogna, pensant apparemment la même chose.

- Ouais, je sais, acquiesça Stiles. Mais allez, on peut avoir un peu d'espoir, okay ? Je suis sûr qu'il va venir cette fois.

Derek s'assit et le fixa, dubitativement.

Stiles le regarda sans grand enthousiasme et composa le numéro de Scott. Et il attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit.

Il raccrocha.

Le chiot était un peu béat, alors Stiles le rappela une nouvelle fois, malgré son dépit.

Cette fois, Scott décrocha. Après six sonneries.

- Quoi ? Demanda Scott, avec humeur.

- Tu peux apporter de la nourriture ? Pria Stiles.

- Stiles ? Dit Scott, confus. Pourquoi tu appelles avec le téléphone de Derek ?

- Pas important, coupa Stiles. Ce qui est important, c'est la nourriture. On a besoin de nourriture. Derek ressemble à quelqu'un qui veut manger un poisson. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça maintenant.

Derek grogna et grignota gentiment les doigts de Stiles.

- Hey ! Protesta l'adolescent, ébouriffant la fourrure du chiot, en guise de représailles. Alors, tu peux nous apporter quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi vous le faites pas vous même ? Gémit Scott. Je suis occupé avec Kira.

- Putains de tourtereaux, murmura Stiles dans sa barbe.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, de l'autre côté du combiné, suivit par quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un pépiement.

- Non ! Pleura Stiles.

**Bon... Décidément, ce pauvre Stiles et ce petit chiot de Derek ne sont pas encore sortis de leurs galères! Pour notre plus grand plaisir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : Have fun!**

**Note du traducteur : Que je suis productive en ce moment... ça n'annonce rien de bon x) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! **

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent assidûment (tellement que ça en devient flippant...), Lessa-chan, Nnahoj, Chewre, Miamy ou encore LylyPuce55! Encore merci à vous. Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas les autres reviewers! Vos commentaires font toujours autant plaisir. Et puis aussi les followers et les lecteurs fantômes! **

**MERCI! (et oui, toi aussi Skayt... Toi aussi *coeurdanstaface*)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 04**

- Non, non, non non non !

Stiles secoua la tête, dans le déni.

- Ça ne peux pas arriver ! C'est pas possible !

Derek aboya fortement, grattant sur le dos de la main de l'adolescent.

- Ow !

Le garçon le claqua doucement, et secoua sa main.

- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ?

- Oh dieu, intervint une nouvelle et inconnue voix de femme.

Derek et Stiles se fixèrent chacun, durant une seconde, choqués, puis ils regardèrent ensemble, les yeux écarquillés, la femme.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu, murmura Stiles, tandis que Derek geint. Vous êtes Talia Hale.

- Je le suis, convint la femme aux cheveux noirs, souriant seulement, tel un prédateur. Et tu es ?

- Je, euh... bégaya Stiles. Je suis Stiles Stilinski.

Il fit un geste vers le chiot et continua :

- Et ça, c'est Derek Hale. Enfin, je veux dire, Derek. Votre fils, Derek.

Stiles se recula, essayant de se fondre contre le lit alors que Talia releva un sourcil menaçant. Merde, elle était encore plus effrayante que Derek.

- Oh non. S'il-vous-plaît, ne me mangez pas. C'est juste... ma magie est détraquée. Je ne voulais pas faire de lui un chiot. Ça m'a seulement énervé parce que c'est sa faute si je me suis transformé en triton. Et j'ai accidentellement transformé Scott et Kira en oiseaux. Et Deaton ne voulait pas m'aider alors...

- Stiles, interrompit Talia. Calme-toi. Respire.

L'adolescent prit une inspiration, docilement. Talia s'accroupit à côté de lui et prit place à côté de Derek, passant sa main dans la fourrure douce. Derek se blottit contre elle, ronronnant.

- Vous êtes morte ? Lâcha soudainement Stiles.

Les deux Hale lui jetèrent un regard.

- Non, enfin, je veux dire... Est-ce que je vous ai ramené à la vie ? Ou je vous ai fait revenir du passé ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, sourit Talia.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Soupira Stiles, exaspéré. Est-ce que je peux ramener les morts ? Comme Allison ? Les Zombies. Ils sont réels?

Derek couina, baissant la tête et plaça une patte sur son museau, comme un humain l'aurait fait pour se taper le front.

Talia rit, amusée.

- Stiles, dit-elle doucement, en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en la frottant doucement. Arrête de parler.

Talia regarda dans le vide et grogna :

- Deaton ! J'irai le voir et je lui dirais de vous aider à réparer ça. Je veux passer le temps que j'ai, correctement, avec mon fils.

- C'est effectivement une bonne idée, acquiesça Stiles.

Ha ! Enfin quelqu'un allait botter le cul de Deaton et le faire parler !

- Est-ce que vous pourriez aller chercher quelque chose à manger, sur le chemin du retour ?

Il indiqua Derek :

- Ce mec a faim et je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner à manger, maintenant. A moins qu'il ne décide de me manger.

- Personne ne te mangera, Stiles.

Talia secoua la tête avec amusement, déposant le chiot sur le sol et se releva. Derek s'assit tristement, la fixant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Je serais bientôt de retour. Ne faites pas de bêtises.

**Et voilà! J'ai traduis aussi vite que possible afin que vous n'ayez pas trop d'attente! Redzik vous remercie encore!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : Enjoy!**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici le chapitre 05! Des rebondissements et un peu plus d'émotions... J'espère que la lecture vous plaira!**

**MERCI à tous ceux qui me suivent - ou me stalkent (Hein, heiiiiin, toi là. Oui, toiiii *calin*)! (et oui, toi aussi Skayt... Toi aussi *coeurdanstaface*)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 05**

Stiles fixa le petit loup, qui donnait avec succès une impression de chien battu.

En effet, c'était pire.

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, sûr que ce geste rencontrerait la colère de Derek et serait un danger pour ses doigts.

- Je suis désolé, Derek.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, combattant ses larmes. Il était vraiment perdu.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, vraiment.

Derek regarda le garçon, confus. Il gémit à sa détresse flagrante et se glissa plus près. Avec précaution, en évitant de toucher la queue, il grimpa sur l'estomac de Stiles. L'adolescent n'eut aucune réaction. Derek fit un bruit impatient et posa ses pattes avant sur la clavicule de Stiles pour se rapprocher et commencer à lui lécher tout le visage.

- Mec ! Cria Stiles, ouvrant les yeux sous le choc. Quoi ?

Derek agita la queue et aboya joyeusement. Stiles le fixa durant un certain temps.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

Le petit loup secoua la truffe et donna un coup de tête sous le menton du garçon, le frottant avec enthousiasme.

Stiles pouffa, le repoussant.

- Ok, ok. Je suis quand même toujours désolé. Que tu ne puisses pas lui parler.

Derek leva les yeux et se laissa chuter, trouvant une position confortable sur le ventre de Stiles, l'adolescent le grattant doucement derrière les oreilles.

Le téléphone sonna.

Stiles le ramassa et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as mon père dans tes contacts ?

Derek lui lança un regard.

- Derek ! Pourquoi Stiles ne répond pas à son téléphone ? Demanda le Shérif aussitôt Stiles eût accepté l'appel.

- Heeeey, papa, sourit l'adolescent. Mon portable est dans les limbes magiques. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Limbes Magiques ? Répéta le Shérif puis, apparemment, il se secoua. Est-ce que tu peux venir au commissariat ? Maintenant ?

- Euh... (Stiles se gratta le cou) Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas marcher.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai une queue, avoua le garçon.

- Une queue, déclara le Shérif, impassible. Stiles, tu... Okay, passe-moi Derek.

- Derek ne peut pas parler là, tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- En ce moment, il ressemble à une sorte de... louveteau ?

- Un quoi ? Enfin, peu importe, je vais appeler Sco-

- Scott et Kira sont des oiseaux, maintenant, interrompit Stiles. Et Deaton a la bouche cousue. Mais t'inquiète pas, la mère de Derek est allée le voir et elle va réparer tout ça.

Il y eut un long silence, puis :

- Je vais retourner à mes zombies. Avec eux, je peux faire quelque chose.

- Zombies ? Glapit Stiles alors que son père raccrochait. Papa ? Papa !

Derek mordilla les doigts du plus jeune, exigeant de l'attention. L'adolescent le fixa.

- Zombies, Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- Tu as Chris Argent dans tes contacts ? Grogna Stiles.

Derek lui lança un autre regard.

- Ouais ? Dit Stiles après avoir accepté l'appel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de tout ce bordel ? Demanda le chasseur. Il y a un tas de morts-vivants. Et Allison est ici. Aussi.

Stiles se sentit comme si sa respiration avait été stoppée. Derek gémit, se rapprochant de lui dans un effort pour lui fournir un peu de réconfort.

- Allison ? Demanda le garçon d'une voix étranglée.

- Stiles ? Dit Argent, prudemment, après une courte pause. Où est Derek?

- Il est...

Il ne pouvait pas parler à cause de la boule dans sa gorge.

- Allison ?

- Merde, Stiles.

Le chasseur avait l'air de se sentir coupable.

- Tu es au loft ? Reste là-bas et appelle le reste de la meute. On y sera bientôt, ajouta Chris, en mettant fin à l'appel.

Stiles fixa le téléphone, sans comprendre, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Derek les lécha pour les repousser, se cachant dans son cou.

L'adolescent entoura, de ses bras, le petit corps velu et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

**Voilà... Stiles n'est qu'un petit cœur tout mou qui demande des câlins T_T **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : ****Have a nice reading. ****Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Vous éclairez mes jours. Le fandom français est incroyable. Vous êtes incroyables. Merci à vous. Et merci à LiliEhlm pour son travail avec les traductions. Pour ceux qui voulaient le savoir, il y aura au moins quatre ou cinq chapitres de plus. Avec mes meilleures salutations, Redzik.**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici le chapitre 06! On avance petit à petit dans l'histoire, mais rien n'est terminé! On s'embourbe un peu plus dans les problèmes... **

**R/R Anonymes : **

**Laetitia : Stiles est tellement doué, en même temps... Faut le comprendre! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!**

**Wm : Merci à toi :D**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 06**

Stiles se réveilla, allongé sur un matelas défoncé, Derek le regardant, dans sa veste en cuir éclatant.

- Derek ? Marmonna le garçon, se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi.

- Qui es-tu ? Exigea le loup-garou. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- Hein ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils, clignant dans yeux dans la confusion. Puis il remarqua où il se trouvait. Il était dans un wagon de train. Un wagon de train dans la gare, où Derek se cachait durant l'incident du Kanima. Derek, lui, avait l'air plus jeune, moins calme, plus en colère contre le monde entier. Stiles compta rapidement ses doigts, trois fois. Il n'était pas dans un rêve. Et s'il n'était pas dans un rêve, cela signifiait qu'il était dans le passé. Dans le passé ! Non, non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible !

- Hey !

Derek, l'Alpha, disait quelque chose, mais Stiles ne faisait pas attention à lui. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, sa respiration se raccourcit il était en pleine attaque de panique.

- Où est...

Stiles regarda autour de lui, rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à son Derek ? Était-il ici, avec lui ? L'avait-il laissé seul, au loft ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Que se passerait-il s'il bousillait le passé, à cause de ça ?

- Ow ! Cria quelqu'un avec colère.

- Il m'a mordu, dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'Erica.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle était morte. Enfin, pas encore. Ici, dans le passé, elle était encore en vie. Boyd était encore en vie. Allison était encore en vie. Aiden était encore en vie.

- Stiles !

Son Derek emplit soudainement sa vision, en saisissant son visage, l'obligeant à se pencher sur les yeux bleus rougeoyants de Derek.

- Respire ! Ça va. Tout va bien. Respire.

- De-, essaya Stiles.

- Shuuut, c'est bon... le calma Derek, _son _Derek. Respire avec moi. Allez...

- Je suis désolé, gémit Stiles.

Il calma assez rapidement sa crise de panique mais maintenant, il devenait complètement hystérique.

- J'ai encore merdé. Dieu, je bousille plein de choses, tout le temps.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Derek essuya les larmes de l'adolescent avec ses pouces.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Pas ma faute ? Argua Stiles. Les Zombies ? Scott ? Deaton ? Ta mère ? Allison ? Toi ? Tu ne peux même plus parler à ta mère parce que je t'ai amené ici! Et ne me lance pas des -

Stiles fut coupé alors que le loup-garou plus âgé le tira sur ses genoux, enveloppant ses bras puissants autour de lui pour le réconforter. La queue du garçon se débattit sauvagement.

- Shh... murmura Derek, près de sa tempe, où il pressa ses lèvres en un baiser. Ça va. Arrête de parler.

- Quo- ? Commença Stiles, confus.

- Oh pour l'amour de Peter, grommela Erica. Arrête de râler, Stilinski !

- Non ! Protesta Derek, instantanément, le tirant légèrement à l'écart pour regarder le garçon. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Stiles, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Mais apparemment, il était déjà trop tard. Stiles bougea sa bouche, voulant probablement répondre à la femelle loup-garou, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Il se recula du giron de Derek lorsqu'il le remarqua, recroquevillant et tirant sa queue plus près de son corps. Le garçon serra les poings sur la chemise de Derek, désespérément, en regardant le loup-garou avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Il avait l'air si petit, perdu et vulnérable que le cœur de Derek se serra douloureusement.

- Merde ! Maudit Derek, doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit une voix très familière et stupéfaite à l'entrée de la voiture de train, les faisant tous sursauter.

**Mais que va-t-il se passer? A voir dans le prochain chapitre, qui ne devrait pas tarder, d'après Redzik! Merci à tous pour votre lecture *^***


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : ****Les mots « morsure » et « chatouille » ont été utilisés, comme demandé. Le chapitre est un peu plus long, aujourd'hui.**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici le chapitre 07! Des réponses aux questions que certains se posaient! Et j'avoue que... C'est moi qui ai imposé le mot "morsure" ufufu x)**

**R/R Anonymes :**

**Wm : Merci à toi, comme d'habitude!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**Note : Le Derek Alpha est le Derek du passé!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 07**

- Mec, murmura Scott, incrédule, à la vue d'une autre Derek et d'un Triton, qui ressemblait à Stiles, avec une queue et des cheveux un peu plus longs.

- T'en as mis, du temps, grommela l'Alpha.

- C'est pas important là.

Stiles lui fit signe de loin et désigna les deux nouveaux venus, blottis sur le matelas.

- Ça, c'est important. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Stiles sourit et s'agita légèrement sur le perchoir qu'étaient les genoux de Derek. Le loup-garou roula des yeux.

- Je veux juste que le chiot revienne, annonça Erica. Ce petit merdeux m'a mordu ! Où vous l'avez caché ?

Derek, sans un mot, fit un geste à son lui-même plus âgé, qui lança un regard noir à Erica. Elle le regarda, confuse.

Stiles donna un coup de coude à Derek afin d'attirer son attention et articula une question. Derek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. L'adolescent soupira. Silencieusement. Sérieusement. Tout ce qu'il faisait était silencieux. Il n'entendait même pas ses battements de cœur ou sa respiration. Ce serait génial de pouvoir se faufiler derrière Derek, pour une fois.

Mais il aurait besoin de ses jambes pour ça. Comment, soit dit en passant, Derek avait-il bien pu revenir à la normale ? Stiles rechercha son téléphone et tapa un message. Puis il le colla au visage de Derek.

Ce dernier prit l'objet et lut les questions.

- Oui, je l'ai mordu, répondit le loup-garou. Tu commençais à paniquer et elle a essayé de me garder loin de toi.

- Quoi ? Glapit Erica. C'était toi ?

Derek l'ignora.

- Tu as écouté Deaton ?

Stiles mordit ses lèvres et baissa la tête, tout en regardant Derek sous ses cils, innocemment. Le loup soupira.

- Il t'a dit de rester calme. Plus tu le ferais, moins tu aurais de contrôle. On en est arrivé à un point où je pouvais facilement briser les effets de ton pouvoir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et récupéra son téléphone, afin d'écrire une autre série de questions.

- Vous pouvez, s'il-vous-plaît, me dire qui vous êtes ? Exigea le Stiles du passé.

Derek haussa les sourcils et lui sourit.

- Quoi, tu n'arrives pas à deviner ?

Le plus jeune Stiles le fixa et ouvrit la bouche.

- Vous êtes nous, déclara le Derek Alpha, arrêtant les répliques de Stiles avant qu'elles n'arrivassent.

- Oui, acquiesça l'autre Derek. On vient du futur. On est ici à cause d'un... incident magique.

- Incident magique, répéta Scott, dubitatif.

- Oui.

Le plus vieux loup-garou haussa les épaules.

- C'est une longue histoire. On ne peut la ra-

Il fut interrompu par Stiles, qui lui tendait de nouveau son téléphone.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda Derek et il hésita lorsque le garçon lui répondit par la négative. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.

Stiles le regarda.

- D'accord... Alors... Je pense que t'as rêvé de lui et que tu as décidé que tu serais plus en sécurité avec un Alpha. Et puisque Scott est un oiseau en ce moment, que ma mère est allée chercher Deaton et que tu ne souhaites pas la présence d'un autre ou de Peter... Et bien, on est là.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, contemplatif.

- Peter ? Grogna le Derek Alpha.

- Attendez ! Glapit Scott. Je suis un oiseau ?

- Je vous ai... emmené ici ?

Le plus jeune Stiles plissa les yeux.

- Et c'est quoi le problème, avec la queue ?

- Hum... C'est un peu de ma faute, sourit Derek. J'ai essayé de l'amener à se concentrer sur quelque chose d'inoffensif... Quoi ?

Le loup-garou regarda curieusement Stiles, dans ses bras. L'adolescent avait sursauté et poussé la main de Derek loin de ses nageoires. Derek n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il les caressait légèrement

_Chatouilles_, articula Stiles, du bout des lèvres.

Derek sourit, les yeux brillants de malice. Les prunelles de l'adolescent s'agrandirent. Avant qu'il ne pût protester, le loup-garou tordit ses nageoires, repliant la queue de Stiles sous son bras, en en tenant l'extrémité fermement mais gentiment. Stiles résista, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre la force du loup-garou. Il cria, sans bruit, alors que Derek commençait doucement à flatter ses nageoires de ses doigts. Le garçon gigota, avant de frapper le dos du loup avec ses poings, essayant de s'éloigner dans un rire essoufflé.

- Mec, dit Scott, faiblement, aussi stupéfait que le reste de son groupe, devant les chamailleries.

Finalement Derek cessa son assaut. Stiles se mit sur le dos, avec soulagement, reprenant son souffle. Le loup-garou le regarda par-dessus son épaule, levant un sourcil amusé.

- Encore une fois ? Demanda-t-il.

_Non !_ Protesta Stiles, toujours sans faire le moindre bruit. Il bondit et se cala sur le dos de Derek, respirant chaudement dans son cou.

Le loup rit et relâcha la queue du garçon, ignorant le frisson que traversa le corps de Stiles alors que sa mains glissait sur les écailles.

- Qu'est-ce-, commença le Derek Alpha.

- -que c'est que ça ? Termina le jeune Stiles.

**Je vous avoue que je me suis bien amusée à traduire ce chapitre... La relation entre Stiles et Derek (plus âgés) est tellement mignonne! Un commentaire pour l'auteur?**

**A tout bientôt! Et encore merci *^***


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : ****Désolée pour la longue attente. Le chapitre est plus long, du coup:) Enjoy !**

**Note du traducteur : Et enfin le chapitre 08! L'auteur vous prie de bien vouloir le pardonner. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces dernières semaines ayant retardé la sortie de ce chapitre (rien de grave, rassurez-vous!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**Note : **

**Le Derek Alpha est le Derek du passé (plus jeune).**

**Le Derek plus âgé est le Derek qu'on suit depuis le début.**

**Le Stiles plus âgé est le Stiles qu'on suit depuis le début.**

**Erica et Scott sont les Erica et Scott du passé.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 08**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, quoi ? Demanda Derek, innocemment.

- Ça, Stiles agita sa main pointant les deux garçons sur le matelas. Tout ce... tout ça.

- Juste un peu de plaisir.

Derek haussa les épaules, provoquant le fait que Stiles pût se libérer de son emprise et s'asseoir le dos droit.

Le plus âgé des loups-garous le regarda pour vérifier s'il allait bien, puis leva un sourcil à la version plus jeune de lui et de Stiles, entassés dans la voiture de train.

- Par curiosité, quand sommes nous ?

- Le Kanima tue des gens, répondit Scott, les yeux plissés. Vous l'avez vaincu ?

- Bien sûr.

Derek haussa les épaules avant de continuer.

- C'était une partie de plaisir.

Stiles frappa son épaule, ennuyé.

- Quoii ? Lui sourit le loup-garou. C'était en considérant les autres trucs.

Stiles le foudroya du regard, prit son téléphone et commença à taper furieusement.

- Comment vous avez battu le Kanima ? Demanda Erica.

- On ne vous dira rien, déclara Derek, secouant la tête. C'est la première règle lors d'un voyage dans le temps.

- Sérieusement ? S'exclama le jeune Stiles.

- Je ne savais pas que les voyages dans le temps étaient possibles, dit l'Alpha Derek. Mais de ce que j'ai compris au fil des années, c'est que ça finit mal dans neuf cas sur dix.

- Tu étudies le voyage temporel ? Questionna Erica, curieuse. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, répondit le plus jeune Derek, d'un ton, décourageant toute suite à une quelconque discussion sur ce sujet.

Scott fronça les sourcils à l'information, alors que les deux Stiles regardaient l'Alpha, l'air compréhensif.

Le plus âgé des Derek se racla la gorge.

- Bref. Vous devez comprendre par vous-mêmes ou vous n'apprendrez rien.

- Leçons de vie ? Grogna le Stiles du passé.

Le plus ancien loup-garou allait répondre lorsque le téléphone commença à sonner. Stiles sursauta, surpris dans sa contemplation par le bruit soudain. Derek roula des yeux et arracha le cellulaire des mains du garçon.

Il vérifia l'appelant et fronça les sourcils, acceptant l'appel.

- Oui ? Prononça Derek, avec prudence.

- Où êtes-vous ? Exigea Chris Argent. Je vous avais dit de rester au loft !

Derek haussa les sourcils, étonné, jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles. Ils avaient voyagé dans le temps mais, apparemment ils pouvaient toujours être connectés à leur temps, à travers son téléphone.

- Techniquement, nous n'avons pas bougés, répondit le loup-garou, trop conscient que les autres l'écoutaient. Comment vont les choses, là-bas ?

- Derek ? Je pensais que c'était Stiles qui répondait à ton téléphone, pour le moment ? Soupira Argent. Les zombies se répandent. Ils nous ont poursuivis jusqu'au loft. Il y a aussi ici... deux oiseaux et l'un deux tourne autour d'Allison. Je dois m'inquiéter pour ça ?

- C'est Scott, informa Derek.

- Scott, dit le chasseur, impassible. J'aurais dû le savoir. Où êtres-vous ? Le Shérif veut savoir si Stiles va bien ?

- On est dans le passé, répondit le loup-garou. Ne demande rien. Stiles va aussi bien qu'il le peut dans ces circonstances. Il n'est pas blessé. Il ne peut pas parler, cependant. Comment va le Shérif ?

Le jeune Stiles fit un bruit de protestation – il ne voulait pas que son père fût impliqué dans tout ce drame. Stiles, le plus âgé, lui, se ragaillardit à la mention de son père et se pencha.

- Il va bien, dit Argent après une courte pause.

- Chris, grogna Derek.

Stiles se raidit, voulant atteindre le téléphone, inquiet. Le loup-garou prit sa main, jetant un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et le collant à ses côtés. Puis il transféra le téléphone à son autre côté, de sorte que le garçon pût aussi écouter.

- Il a été mordu par un zombie, dit le chasseur. Mais Deaton est convaincu que ça ne l'affectera pas. En ce moment, il travaille sur quelque chose pour nous en débarrasser totalement. Oh, il essaie. Attendez une minute.

- C'était le bruit des portes coulissantes qui s'ouvrent.

- Ouais, ils sont partis.

- Ma mère l'a convaincu d'aider ? Sourit Derek.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Deaton avoir si peur, commenta Argent, amusé. Donc... tu savais que Talia était ici ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Tu peux avoir le Shérif au téléphone ?

- Bien sûr. Attends.

- Stiles ? Fit la voix du Shérif.

- Il écoute, dit Derek. Vous allez bien ?

- Je vais bien, répondit le policier.

Stiles s'affaissa contre Derek, avec soulagement.

- La morsure a disparu avec tous les zombies. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là, continua-t-il.

- C'est bien, commenta le loup-garou.

- Hmm... Talia dit que Deaton ne peut pas vous ramener. Vous devez vous-même trouver le moyen.

- C'est bon.

- Tu veux que je passe le téléphone à Talia ?

- Non.

Derek secoua la tête. Stiles se recula pour le regarder, interrogateur.

- Trop d'oreilles curieuses qui traînent, par ici, expliqua l'ancien Alpha.

- Merde, dit le Shérif, avec regrets. Je suis désolé, fiston.

Stiles sentit les larmes monter aux yeux encore une fois. C'était sa faute s'ils étaient dans le passé et Derek ne pouvait même pas parler avec sa mère. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment les ramener à l'époque à laquelle ils appartenaient. Ou, peut-être devaient-ils seulement attendre. Jusqu'à présent, aucun souhait, malédiction ou plaidoirie ne fonctionnait.

Pas encore. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Avec une détermination nouvelle, Stiles ravala ses larmes et attendit jusqu'à ce que Derek terminât son appel. Puis, il prit le téléphone et fit défiler les contacts. Il sélectionna celui qu'il voulait et redonna le cellulaire au loup-garou.

Derek regarda l'écran, puis écarquilla les yeux en direction du garçon.

- Tu veux que je...

Stiles acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Derek. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait me croire.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et agita ses doigts, ostensiblement. Le souffle de Derek se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il réalisait ce que l'adolescent voulait faire.

- Tu es sûr ? Questionna-t-il, rauquement.

Stiles lui fit un ferme clin d'œil . Donc, Derek appela.

- Hey, Derek, salua joyeusement Cora. Quoi de neuf ?

- Hey.

Derek pouvait à peine parler, la gorge serrée.

- Tu es occupée ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu sembles étrange, fut immédiatement concernée Cora. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non. C'est juste... Tu dois revenir à Beacon Hills. Maintenant.

- Okaay, dit Cora, la voix lente et traînante. Je réserve un vol dès que je peux.

- Non. Je veux dire maintenant. Dis que tu seras partie dans quelques heures.

- Ça n'a aucun sens, grommela Cora.

- Juste, fais-le, exigea Derek.

- Très bien. Oui, j'ai entendu, soupira la sœur de Derek.

Derek hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant et priant pour que cela fonctionnât.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu-, continua Cora, à travers le téléphone. Whoa ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment vous avez fait ça ? Et que-ce que...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Derek attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soupirât un faible « Maman » pour être sûr que sa sœur fût arrivée à bon port, puis il raccrocha, juste avant de tirer Stiles à lui, pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Cadeaaaau! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'oubliez pas les commentaires pour encourager l'auteur :coeur:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : ****J'ai réussi mes examens, donc je célèbre tout ça ! Ce chapitre est court.**

**Note du traducteur : Et voilà le chapitre suivant! Il est arrivé rapidement et pour cause, il est très court :D J'appelerais ça plutôt un chapitre de transition. Mais la fin promet beaucoup de choses! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires (de moins en moins nombreux mais au moins, cette histoire a ses fidèles *w*)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**Réponses de Redzik :**

**Lessa-chan : Non. Derek ne peut pas utiliser les pouvoirs de Stiles. Auparavant, Stiles les utilisaient accidentellement, avec Cora, il les a utilisé délibérément**

**MissTeyla : Rien de tout ce que tu as dit :D**

**Note :**

**Le Derek Alpha est le Derek du passé (plus jeune).**

**Le Derek plus âgé est le Derek qu'on suit depuis le début.**

**Le Stiles plus âgé est le Stiles qu'on suit depuis le début.**

**Erica et Scott sont les Erica et Scott du passé.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 09**

Cela dura pendant une fraction de secondes. Juste une brève pression lèvres contre lèvres. Cependant, ce fut assez pour faire accélérer le cœur de Stiles et geler l'ensemble de ses processus de pensée.

- Merci, murmura Derek, le tirant un peu en arrière pour le regarder.

Stiles ne fit que cligner des yeux, sans comprendre.

- Mec ! couina Scott, sous le choc.

Derek haussa un sourcil, tournant son regard vers les autres, appartenant au passé. Les jeunes versions de Stiles et de lui-même le fixaient avec de telles expressions horrifiées que l'ancien Alpha ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec amusement. Le Derek Alpha semblait vouloir s'enfuir, mais il était trop frappé d'horreur pour faire quoi que ce fût. Le jeune Stiles était bouche bée, sa mâchoire avait presque chuté au sol, les mains levée devant lui comme pour rejeter cette situation loin de lui. Scott jetait des regards, confus et choqués, entre l'Alpha et son meilleur ami, ainsi que leurs doubles.

- Vous ne vous aimez même pas, déclara Erica, surprise.

Derek haussa les épaules. Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du faire _ça _ici, dans le passé, mais ce que Stiles avait fait pour lui, représentait beaucoup et il voulait lui montrer à quel point il avait apprécié son geste.

Il sentit une petite tape sur son épaule et Derek concentra immédiatement son attention sur le garçon à côté de lui. Stiles avait rougi d'une mignonne nuance de rouge, son regard rivé sur les lèvres de Derek, léchant inconsciemment les siennes.

Après quelques secondes, les yeux de l'adolescent vacillèrent jusqu'à rencontrer les prunelles chaudes du loup-garou.

- Plus ? Demanda Stiles, avec espoir.

Derek sourit et se pencha. Stiles le rencontra à mi-course, répondant avec enthousiasme à son baiser, ouvrant la bouche et emmêlant sa langue avec celle du plus âgé.

Scott gémit tel un animal mourant, avant de murmurer.

- On mon dieu, je ne peux pas regarder ça...

Erica, quant à elle, cria, les applaudissant tranquillement. Le plus jeune des Stiles cherchait de l'air, étouffant tandis que le Derek Alpha les fixait toujours, figé. Brusquement, Stiles se recula et posa son front sur l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier cligna des yeux dans la confusion au soudain arrêt de leur fantastique baiser puis il fronça les sourcils alors que le garçon commençait à frapper son front contre l'épaule, à plusieurs reprises.

- Stiles, qu'est-ce... commença à demander le loup-garou, mais il fut coupé lorsque la fenêtre explosa soudainement.

**Alors, cette fin? Et les réactions des autres personnages quant au(x) baisers(s) de nos deux choupinous? A tout bientôt pour la suite! Et essayez de laisser un petit mot pour l'auteur, il en sera heureux!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : ****Je suis tellement diabolique...:P**

**Note du traducteur : Et voici! J'espère que ce chapitre sera plaisant. Personnellement, c'est un de mes préférés et vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi. Stiles et Derek se rapproche un peu plus, oui. Mais... Oui, il y a un mais. Et vous comprendrez aussi à la fin, d'où vient ce mais! **

**Bonne lecture mes Louloups :coeur:**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**Note :**

**Le Derek Alpha est le Derek du passé (plus jeune).**

**Le Derek plus âgé est le Derek qu'on suit depuis le début (Bêta).**

**Le Stiles plus âgé est le Stiles qu'on suit depuis le début.**

**Le jeune Stiles est le Stiles du passé.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

Stiles voulait se tuer. Sérieusement. Sa vie était merdique. Il était en train d'embrasser Derek Hale et c'était le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie ! C'était tellement génial, il voulait que ça ne se terminât pas. Il pensait que rien n'aurait pu réellement les interrompre. Leurs versions passées ainsi que celles de ses amis étaient trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Personne d'autre n'existait. Pas d'attaque de Kanima... Alors, forcément, maintenant, ce putain de lézard était en train de ravager la voiture de train. Derek fut le premier à chuter sur le sol, comme il était trop occupé à faire barrage de son corps pour que les bouts de verre ne blessassent pas Stiles puis riposta immédiatement. Erica tomba à leurs côtés, paralysée par le venin.

Scott se portait un peu mieux, seulement parce que le Kanima avait décidé de jouer un peu en le jetant un peu partout.

_Oui, c'est Jackson pour vous._

L'Alpha poussa le jeune Stiles derrière lui et fixa le lézard, cherchant une ouverture.

Stiles se tortillait sous le corps lourd de Derek, alors même que le loup-garou lui grognait de rester immobile. Il glissa la main dans sa poche, pour recueillir un peu de poudre de Sorbier. Il avait décidé d'en garder tout le temps sur lui, et fut très reconnaissant qu'elle fût dans la poche de sa chemise, et pas dans une de celles de son pantalon. Au moins, sa magie ne fonctionnait plus !

Huh... Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le Sorbier repoussait-il sa magie ?

Le Kanima hurla et Stiles se concentra de nouveau sur la bataille.

Bien, pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensées maintenant !

Le Derek Alpha le griffa violemment, mais il fut écarté il se tourna vers Scott, qui s'était remis sur ses pieds dans la seconde, à l'écart du champ de bataille. Il n'eut même pas le temps de porter un seul coup avant que le Kanima n'utilisât son venin contre lui. Stiles regarda autour de lui : le seul espace libre pour encercler Jackson de poudre de Sorbier en toute sécurité était à deux pas de lui et de Derek.

Ô Joie.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait obtenir l'attention du lézard...

Le Derek Alpha était de retour pour attaquer le Kanima. Ce dernier prit Scott et le jeta sur l'Alpha, qui le rattrapa et arrêta le combat.

Parfait.

Stiles poussa Derek.

- Quoi ? Grogna le plus âgé de loup-garou.

Le Kanima claqua et siffla. Mais au lieu de les traquer comme Stiles avait prévu, il se jeta sur eux aussi rapidement qu'un éclair. Le garçon couina sans bruit et jeta la poudre de Sorbier sur le lézard. Malheureusement, ce dernier donna un coup de queue avant que le cercle ne fût formé et gratta ses griffes sur le sol. Stiles retint un cri et repoussa sa propre queue hors de la portée de la créature, avant que le venin ne le paralysât les griffes déchiquetèrent légèrement sa longue nageoire dans le processus.

Le Kanima voulut le rattraper mais fut arrêté par la barrière. Il siffla, clairement mécontent. Stiles se posa, haletant.

Sa queue pulsait de douleur, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger pour les essuyer ou faire quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur. C'était comme si l'histoire du Nogitsune recommençait... Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant.

- Stiles !

Derek essayait d'attirer l'attention du garçon, luttant pour se déplacer.

- Stiles !

- Merde ! Pesta l'Alpha en leur jetant un coup d'œil .

Il arrêta d'examiner le cercle magique, où le lézard recherchait un moyen de sortir et se laissa tomber à côté de Stiles. Il posa doucement sa main sur la queue de poisson, près de la blessure et commença à faire refluer la douleur. Il jura une nouvelle fois et posa sa seconde main.

- Putain ! Respira le jeune Stiles, les regardant fixement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Trouve quelque chose pour panser la plaie, ordonna le Derek Alpha.

Lorsque l'adolescent ne bougea pas immédiatement, il grogna.

- Maintenant Stiles !

Le jeune Stiles prit les jambes à son cou, en courant du wagon jusqu'à sa Jeep pour trouver la trousse de soins.

Entre temps, le Derek Alpha avait réussi à redresser le Stiles du futur dans une position assise. Il lança un regard meurtrier au Kanima alors qu'il regardait les dégâts causés. Il plaça une main sur la queue pour aider la douleur à devenir gérable. Tandis que le Derek du futur essuyait tendrement les larmes de Stiles.

- Ça va aller... lui murmura-t-il.

Stiles cligna des yeux, un peu désorienté. Il était comprimé dans une brume douloureuse, presque confortable.

Étourdi par le fait que le Derek du passé lui prenait sa douleur.

Chaud et fatigué.

- Hé hé ! Insista le Derek Bêta, comme le garçon luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Reste avec moi...

Derek qui prononçait son prénom d'une voix forte fut la dernière chose que Stiles entendit, alors qu'il perdait la bataille pour rester conscient.

**Et voilà! Vous avez compris quel était ce mais alors? Et oui, ce n'est pas le bon Derek qui prend soin de Stiles! Mais je trouve ça tellement mignon, que je fonds de bonheur. Enfin... Les deux Derek prennent soin de Stiles en même temps quoi *^***

**Gros bisous à tous! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, les louloups!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : Beignets *^* Enjoy!**

**Note du traducteur : Tadaaaam! Voici le onzième chapitre! Il est très court, mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture, les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**Note :**

**Le Derek Alpha est le Derek du passé (plus jeune).**

**Le Derek plus âgé est le Derek qu'on suit depuis le début (Bêta).**

**Le Stiles plus âgé est le Stiles qu'on suit depuis le début.**

**Le jeune Stiles est le Stiles du passé.**

**S'il n'y a aucune précision, c'est que Redzik parle des Derek et Stiles que nous suivons depuis le début (ceux du futur)**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

Derek posa ses doigts sur le cou de Stiles et soupira de soulagement, alors qu'il trouvait un pouls fort et régulier. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du garçon et se déplaça pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

- Erica ?

Le Derek Alpha bougea, près des loups au sol.

- Scott ?

- Je vais bien, répondit la fille, en soupirant. Je peux seulement pas me déplacer.

- Pareil, déclara Scott. Mais je peux bouger un peu.

- T'as été violemment éjecté avant que le Kanima ne te paralyse, expliqua le Derek du passé alors qu'il plaçait Erica dans une position plus confortable. La guérison permet de vous débarrasser plus rapidement du venin.

Le plus jeune Stiles entra, en trébuchant, dans la voiture de train, à bout de souffle.

- Tiens, souffla-t-il, marchant maladroitement jusqu'aux deux garçons du futur.

Derek hocha la tête dans un remerciement et s'occupa lui-même de soigner la plaie. Le Stiles du passé grimaça, détournant les yeux, et soupira, se massant la nuque. Il s'avança vers Scott, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et découvrit le jeune loup-garou en train de toucher la barrière de sorbier; l'air changea en une couleur bleutée, à l'endroit où il avait fait pression.

- C'est cool, dit Scott, craintif. Et il peut sortir ?

- Non, répondit l'Alpha, venant se tenir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Stiles, curieux, tendant la main pour toucher la barrière, lui aussi.

Le Derek Alpha attrapa son poignet et le fixa, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'il voulait.

- De la Poudre de Sorbier. Ça ne fonctionne pas sur les humains.

- Oh, dit le jeune Stiles, se reculant d'un pas supplémentaire.

- Nous avons besoin de parler à Deaton, décida Derek, fronçant les sourcils à la vue de la nageoire déchiquetée.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de guérir cette chose délicate. Du moins, pas ici.

- Bien, on ne peut pas non plus le montrer en public, comme ça, déclara le jeune Stiles, pointant du doigt son autre version et sa queue.

Derek roula des yeux et enveloppa une couverture autour de l'appendice de sirène, faisant extrêmement attention en le couvrant. Puis il prit le garçon inconscient dans ses bras.

- Allons-y, ordonna-t-il, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Le vétérinaire les laissa entrer, sans question inutile, et se mit directement au travail.<p>

- Ce n'est rien de très grave, je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose, déclara Deaton après avoir suturé les lacérations sur la queue et examiné la nageoire.

- D'après ce que vous m'avez expliqué, tout ce qui est magique est lié. Alors quand le sort se dissipe, il devrait aller bien.

- Mais ça peut prendre des heures ! Observa Scott.

- Il n'aura pas mal, en attendant ?

- Probablement que si, acquiesça le vétérinaire.

Il se déplaça vers les étagères et fouilla pour prendre quelques articles.

- C'est un sédatif ? Demanda Derek, fixant la seringue que Deaton était en train de préparer.

- Un anti-douleur, expliqua le vétérinaire. Mais oui, ça agit aussi comme un sédatif.

T- rouvez quelque chose d'autre, ordonna le loup-garou. Pas de sédatif.

Derek et Deaton se fixèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne baissât le regard. Finalement, le vétérinaire hocha la tête :

- Bien.

- Hein ?! S'exclama le Stiles du passé. Non, non, non. Je suis pour le sédatif ! Qui t'es pour décider ça ?

Derek lui lança un regard blasé.

- Crois-moi, grogna-t-il. Tu ne veux pas qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de se réveiller.

- J'ai un seul médicament qui pourrait faire l'affaire, dit Deaton. Mais nous avons besoin qu'il se réveille d'abord. Il faut que je sois en mesure d'ajuster la dose.

- Okay, acquiesça le plus âgé des loups-garous.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire, alors... qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? Demanda le vétérinaire.

- Ben... Si vous pouviez lui rendre sa voix...

**Alors? Comment était ce chapitre? Trop court hein :D J'espère pouvoir vous traduire bientôt la suite! Redzik planche déjà dessus!**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups, et merci d'être là :coeur:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur : Bonne Saint Valentin! (oui, en retard - mais Redzik était à l'heure)**

**Note du traducteur : Voici le chapitre 12 d'Ideas! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose qui me chiffonne. J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**R/R :**

**Sanga : Voici la suite! Et merci pour tous tes commentaires :coeur: N'hésite pas à me laisser une adresse mail la prochaine fois!**

**Note :**

**Le Derek Alpha est le Derek du passé (plus jeune).**

**Le Derek plus âgé est le Derek qu'on suit depuis le début (Bêta).**

**Le Stiles plus âgé est le Stiles qu'on suit depuis le début.**

**Le jeune Stiles est le Stiles du passé.**

**S'il n'y a aucune précision, c'est que Redzik parle des Derek et Stiles que nous suivons depuis le début (ceux du futur)**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 12**

Derek releva brusquement la tête du livre qu'il avait été chercher dans la planque de Deaton, alors que les battements de cœur de Stiles s'arrangeaient. Un moment plus tard, le garçon gémit. Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sur la table de métal où il était allongé, comme dans un effort pour attraper quelque chose.

A chaque seconde qui passait, Stiles faisait de plus en plus de bruits de détresse, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Derek sauta de la chaise qu'il avait pris du bureau de Deaton et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Stiles, réveille-toi.

Le garçon continua à s'agiter.

Deaton et les autres entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Scott.

- Stiles ! Dit fermement Derek, en secouant un peu le garçon. Réveille-toi !

Cela ne fonctionna pas et cela s'aggrava même progressivement. Le plus âgé des loups-garous était sur le point de gifler Stiles pour le réveiller, quand l'adolescent fit un bond en avant, hurlant. Derek le prit dans ses bras et le tira contre son torse.

- Shh, ça va, dit-il pour apaiser un Stiles criant et sanglotant. Tu vas bien. C'était juste un rêve. Tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien. Shh...

Il continua ainsi durant quelques minutes, le garçon pleurant et Derek le rassurant, à force de murmures.

Les Stiles, Derek et Scott du passé, regardaient ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Deaton, lui, fixait la scène, pensivement.

Finalement, Stiles s'arracha de l'étreinte du loup-garou et essuya ses yeux.

- Désolé, déclara-t-il doucement, immédiatement surpris par sa voix.

- Tout va bien, répéta Derek. Tu as mal ? Deaton peut te donner quelque chose.

- Maintenant que tu le dis... OW ! Cria Stiles, les yeux fixés sur sa queue. Ma nageoire ! Ou mes pieds... Devrais-je dire 'pieds', dans ce cas ? Oh, je devrais remercier J-, le Kanima pour ça. Pourquoi je peux parler, mais que j'aie toujours une queue ? Tous ces trucs magiques n'ont pas de sens !

- Tu as beaucoup mal ? Intervint Deaton, lorsque Stiles fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je sais pas, marmonna l'adolescent, déplaçant légèrement le bout de sa queue avant d'avoir le souffle soupé. Okay, aïe ! Onze sur dix quand je bouge et... six sur dix quand je suis immobile ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Deaton, tout en préparant une injection. Je vais te donner quelque chose contre la douleur. Tu pourrais te sentir un peu patraque après ça.

- Uh.

Stiles s'accrocha à Derek, alors que le vétérinaire s'approchait de lui avec une seringue.

Deaton leva un sourcil, pas impressionné pour un sou.

Derek chuchotait pour le réconforter, laissant l'adolescent s'installer contre lui, jusqu'à ce que la douleur refluât alors que le vétérinaire plantait l'aiguille dans la peau de Stiles. Ce dernier commença à se détendre, dès que le médicament fît effet.

Le loup-garou se recula, faisant que Stiles poussât un son de protestation.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec le Kanima ? Demanda l'adolescent, d'une voix traînante, dans un effort de se concentrer sur autre chose que son besoin gênant d'être proche de l'ancien Alpha.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être inquiet. Derek sauta seulement sur la table et rapprocha le garçon pour qu'il se reposât confortablement contre lui.

- Rien, lui dit le loup-garou. Tu l'as conjuré. Et je le sais parce que je l'ai vu lorsque nous roulions pour le cabinet. Comme toutes les autres choses, il s'en ira au bout de quelques heures.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Je suis curieux, dit Deaton, comment ta magie s'est manifestée et est devenue aussi incontrôlable ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on devrait vous le dire, répondit Stiles.

- Pourquoi pas? Dit le vétérinaire dans un sourire sardonique. De toute évidence tu ne te souviens pas être allé dans le passé, et tout ça fait partie de ton influence magique, donc les effets vont disparaître.

Les autres personnes dans la salle retrouvèrent le moral à ces paroles.

Stiles et Derek, eux, s'échangèrent des coup d'œil.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama l'adolescent d'une voix, de nouveau, traînante, alors que le loup-garou prenait son téléphone avant de composer un numéro.

- Apparemment oui, convint Derek après avoir raccroché.

- Bien, opina Stiles, haussant les épaules. Mais nous n'allons pas tout vous dire, de toute façon.

Et tous parlèrent à la fois.

- Qui est le Kanima ? Demanda le Derek Alpha.

- Donc ? A propos de ta magie ? Le poussa Deaton.

- Je suis toujours avec Allison ? Voulut savoir Scott.

- Comment va mon père ? S'enquiert le plus jeune des Stiles.

- Whoa ! Okay ! Hurla Stiles. Une question à la fois, s'il-vous-plaît, je-

- Jackson est le Kanima. Tu n'es plus avec Allison. Ton père va bien, en sécurité, et il sait pour tout ce qui touche au surnaturel. Sa magie est apparue à cause de... d'une attaque, répondit Derek avant que Stiles ne pût même terminer sa phrase.

- Mec !

L'adolescent le fixait dans la crainte. Derek ne fit que hausser les épaules alors que Stiles enfouissait son visage dans le creux de l'épaule et de la clavicule et se mit à rire.

- Jackson ? Demanda l'Alpha, abasourdi.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le Stiles du passé. Jackson ?!

- Oui, soupira Derek. Je l'ai mordu et sa transformation s'est mal passée, parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec ses parents.

- Tu l'as mordu ? Dit le jeune Stiles, se tournant vers le Derek Alpha.

- Il l'a réclamée! Grogna en retour le loup dominant.

- Si vous commencez à discuter et hurler, nous ne vous dirons plus rien, menaça Derek.

Cela sembla arrêter tout le monde.

- Pourquoi je ne suis plus avec Allison ? Gémit lamentablement Scott.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- Par où commencer ?

Stiles rigola contre son épaule, fredonnant une mélodie que Derek fût sûr d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part avant.

- Par le début ? Suggéra Scott.

- Des choses sont arrivées, dit prudemment Derek. Vous avez décidés de vous séparer. Tu as rencontré une fille, Kira. Et Allison est avec Isaac.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla le jeune loup-garou.

- C'est inattendu, commenta le moins âgé des Stiles. Comment mon père a tout découvert ?

- De ce que je sais, tu lui as tout dit quand tu as eu besoin de-

Derek s'arrêta à la vue d'un petit, ailé, lézard dans le coin de la pièce. Sa peau était brun clair. Il avait deux jambes et une queue qui se terminait par un pic pointu.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait ainsi son attention.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda le Stiles du passé.

Le lézard cria et se rua sur eux. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes.

- Trop mignon ! Sourit Stiles, tombant quasiment de la table alors qu'il se penchait sur Derek pour mieux voir.

Il gazouilla à l'intention de la créature, tendant sa main. La petite créature le regarda curieusement, inclinant la tête.

- Stiles, grogna Derek, pinçant l'arête de son nez. Renvoie-le.

- Mais..., s'insurgea le garçon, tournant ses grands yeux bruns vers le loup-garou. C'est juste un bébé. Et il est trop adorable !

Derek saisit la main de Stiles pour la ramener vers lui alors que le lézard décidait que cela aurait fait une merveilleuse collation, claquant les dents dans une -tentative pour l'attraper.

- Tu vois ? Ricana Stiles.

- Stiles, dit Derek fermement. Tu ne peux pas garder une Wyvern.

- Pourquoi pas ? Marmonna le Triton par intérim, faisant la moue.

- C'est...

Le loup-garou regarda le lézard, réfléchissant sur l'explication la plus valable. La Wyvern pourchassa les autres personnes, dans la salle, ouvrant la mâchoire dans leur direction, comme il essayait de mordre dans leur chair savoureuse.

- Tu as dit que c'était un bébé, donc il est probable que sa mère le recherche, en ce moment.

- Oh, se dégonfla Stiles, l'air coupable. Ouais, tu as raison.

Puis, son visage s'illumina.

- Je sais ! Il faut qu'on amène sa mère ici !

- NON ! Fut le cri collectif que tous poussèrent.

**Hehe. J'adore ce chapitre! Je l'ai trouvé à la fois drôle et mignon. Et vous? **

**A tout bientôt les Louloups et merci de me suivre encore!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : C'est assez moyen :p**

**Note du traducteur : Et le chapitre 13! Redzik n'est pas très convaincu(e) par ce chapitre. Personnellement, je le trouve bon et très doux! On se concentre un peu plus sur la relation Derek/Stiles!**

**Bonne lecture les Louloups! **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient! A part l'histoire, qui est l'entière possession de Redzik!**

**Résumé : Après le Nogistune, l'étincelle de Stiles est toujours présente.**

**Note : Aucune précision, cette fois, sur qui est qui!**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ideas by Redzik<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

- Mais-, débuta à protester Stiles.

- La Wyvern s'en va ou je m'en vais, cassa Derek, commençant à se détacher, avant d'immédiatement le regretter.

Le petit lézard disparut instantanément et Stiles se jeta sur le loup-garou, sa poigne proche de l'étranglement, autour de son cou.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, babilla le garçon dans la nuque de Derek, la mouillant de ses larmes.

Son cœur battait fortement et il sentait la panique et la terreur.

- Ne me laisse pas. Je suis désolé. Pité, pité, pité, t'en va pas, supplia Stiles.

_Merde. Merde. Merde._

Derek se sentait comme la pire personne que n'eût jamais portée la Terre.

Stiles et la meute n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes en ce moment. Pas que la meute ne le blâmait ou l'abandonnait, mais il y avait parfois une sorte d'évitement. Et Stiles ne faisait rien pour empêcher cela.

Derek était la seule personne avec qui Stiles se sentait bien, sur une longue période de temps. Le garçon avait été traumatisé et vulnérable. Il avait été blessé et drogué. Et qu'est-ce que Derek faisait ? Il menaçait de le quitter !

Derek força les mains de Stiles à lâcher son cou, afin de pouvoir le regarder. Et de respirer, aussi. Le garçon combattit frénétiquement, mais il n'avait aucune chance face à la force d'un loup-garou. Derek le laissa serrer ses poings sur sa chemise, à la place, et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il pencha la tête de Stiles, de sorte que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, essuyant les larmes de ses pouces.

Dieu, combien de fois l'adolescent avait-il pleuré au cours de ces dernières heures ?

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, assura catégoriquement Derek. Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas.

Stiles renifla et hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, continua le loup-garou. Je voulais juste que tu renvoies la Wyvern à l'endroit où tu l'avais prise, avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. Je ne te laisserais pas.

- Je sais, dit Stiles, doucement. J'ai juste...

- Je ne te laisserais pas, répéta Derek.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et se détendit, fermant les yeux. Derek se pencha et donna un court et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se recula, et regarda l'adolescent, critique.

Stiles ne pouvait pas être à l'aise. Il était sur le ventre, la queue à plat sur la table. Sa colonne vertébrale était arquée, afin qu'il pût faire face au loup-garou, légèrement en-dessous du niveau de ses yeux.

- Viens ici, dit Derek, tirant le garçon sur ses genoux. C'est mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, répondit Stiles.

Derek sourit puis jeta un œil dans le reste de la salle.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, déclara Deaton, amusé, alors qu'il devenait évident que personne d'autre ne réponderait, trop occupés à regarder avec une horreur fascinée, le couple, une fois de plus.

- Mmm... c'est bien comme ça, fredonna Stiles, contenté, frissonnant de plaisir.

Derek fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent semblait rayonner de plaisir, se fondant pratiquement dans le corps de Derek. Et, ce fut alors que le loup réalisa qu'il caressait la queue de poisson de Stiles.

Il retira immédiatement sa main, de la chaleur de la chair de la nageoire.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Couina Stiles, faisait la moue.

- Tu te souviens que, dit Derek en se raclant la gorge, nous avons un public, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles gémit, enfouissant son visage écrevisse dans la poitrine de Derek.

**Et voilà! Et oui, je vous avais promis de la douceur! Et bien la voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude! Un commentaire pour l'auteur?**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


End file.
